Gin's new pet
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Little Gin has found himself a new pet, much to Aizen's displeasure since pets are against the rules. Cute little one-shot set in Aizen's lieutenant days.


**Gin's new pet**

It is morning, and Ichimaru Gin had just returned to the soul society from the world of the living, bringing with him something that was prohibited.

Peering his head through the doorway, he took a quick look around. _Good, nobody here_, he thought to himself as he then attempted to make a run to the door at the end of the corridor. If he could just get to his room then he would be safe.

The little creature that he held in his arms so close to his chest then wiggled and gave a massive yawn.

"Shhh, ya gotta be quiet na"  
The young boy soothed as he stroked the little things head as it rested on one of his shoulders. They both had to be very quiet if they were ever to get past the captains office where the lieutenant was currently working in order to get to the safety of Gin's room.

Slowly tiptoeing into the corridor, the boy held the creature he was carrying snuggled deep into his clothes as he attempted to casually walk past the open door to the office without the creature being noticed. He wasn't very good at shunpo yet so he had to go about this in a different way.

So the young Gin tucked the creature into his clothes, making sure that it could still breathe but was not visible as he walked past, and attempted to casually stroll past the door. Smiling as he usually did.

Gin thought that he had managed to do this with such a tact that the creature was barely noticeable. So he eventually ran into his room when he got there are rapidly shut the door behind him.

He had made it, or at least he thought so, until the figure of his lieutenant now standing in the doorway disrupted him. This made him nearly jump out of his skin when he turned expecting to face a closed door.

"Gin, what are you doing?"  
"Aizen fukutaichou..." Gin laughed nervously as the creature tried to struggle out of the confines of his clothes.

"What is that, Gin?"  
"Oh, ya mean this? Tha' aint nothin' Taichou... err, I mean fukutaichou."

"Then why, pray tell, are you acting so nervous?"

Gin laughed nervously again as the creature finally managed to surface its head for air out of the shihakusho of the young boy. His lieutenant just looking at the sight of the little boy with the head of a little white fox cub poking out from his clothes with an expression of unamusement.

"You, me, captains office, now."  
"Comin' fukutaichou..."

Gin followed reluctantly yet obediently to the captains office, still with the little fox in his arms as he closed the door behind him, waiting for Aizen to lecture him.

"Gin, you know that pets are not allowed within the Seireitei."  
Aizen scolded as Gin stood there guiltily with the little white fox cub in his arms, looking downward towards the floor. He had been caught, and now they would probably take his new beloved pet away from him.

"Bu' Aizen fukutaichou..." Gin pleaded, looking at his lieutenant with a saddened expression.

"You know the rules Gin. No pets allowed."  
"Bu' can't I keep 'er? Even jus' for a little while?"

But plead as he might, the answer that Aizen gave him didn't change.

"No, Gin."  
"Please Aizen-chan..." he begged, looking at his fukutaichou with puppy dog eyes. "She'll be good I promise ya. An' she won' make no mess."

Looking into those sad green eyes Aizen knew that he was going to cave.

"She's an orphan fukutaichou... an' I'll look after 'er I promise. Please fukutaichou, she aint got no family back in tha' real world..."

Gin's eyes were watering now and his lips were quivering. If this didn't make Aizen break, nothing would.

"Very well," Aizen sighed "I suppose you can keep it..."

"whaaaa~ Arigato Aizen-chan!" Gin smiled wider than he ever had as he lifted up the little white fox so that their noses were touching. His face practically lit up upon hearing that he now had permission to keep his new pet.

"Ya hear tha'?" he spoke to the fox, "Now yer belongin' ta me! An' I'm gonna name ya Cherry and I'm gonna feed ya an' look after ya and-"  
"Yes, yes alright Gin, but you have to make sure that nobody else sees it. I don't want any discrepancies."

"Hai Aizen Taichou. I'll look after 'er I promise. An' I never break me promises!" Gin smiled again as he rubbed noses with the fox as it gave a little puppy-like bark while licking her new owners face.

"Aiya! D'ya like tha' name Cherry?" Gin asked the little fox as it snuggled itself into Gin's neck, making him laugh playfully.

"Isn't she cute Aizen-chan?" Gin asked, now playing with his new pet. "Aint Cherry-chan jus' kawaii!"

Aizen sighed again, as he sat down at the desk watching the exited young shinigami playing happily with his new pet. Lifting it up to him and cuddling it.

"Aint cherry jus' kawaii Aizen?" Gin asked again, lifting up the little white fox cub to Aizen's face and smiling. "I'll love 'er ta pieces fukutaichou! Thankyou fer lettin' me keep 'er!" Gin sang out again as he snuggled his little darling that was now blissfully cuddled up to him, practically dancing around the room now.

"Yer tha best Aizen-chan!" Gin sang out happily as he swept out of the room as the lieutenant of the fifth division groaned again.

This was going to be a long day. But somehow, Aizen couldn't help himself but to smile.


End file.
